


I can make you feel good.

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, First Time, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Talking, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Please don’t.”Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip. He hadn’t meant to say the words but there they were now, whispered between them.He could almost feel John’s eyes on his naked back and the urge to pull up the covers and hide underneath them was overwhelming. He bit his lip a fraction harder, the hand closest to him clenching into a fist. John still hadn’t said anything and Sherlock wasn’t sure if that was good or worse than if he was sharing his worries out loud.------------Sherlock and John have spent the night together and now it's the next morning. Why is John still here?





	I can make you feel good.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while since I've written a Johnlock story. I hope you will enjoy this one and if you do, please let me know. 
> 
> This story is inspired by an artwork by my friend Chained-to-the-mirror on Tumblr. Granted, the original piece was a lot happier than the start of this story but I promise, it will all work out in the end. 
> 
> You can find the artwork here; https://chained-to-the-mirror.tumblr.com/post/183842963001/trying-to-see-if-this-is-still-allowed-on-here. 
> 
> Do check her out! She has wonderful artwork that always makes my day happier and sometimes even inspires a Johnlock ficlet!
> 
> Also, a big thank you to my beta Bell. You can find her on Tumblr too. http://beltainefaerie.tumblr.com/
> 
> And with all that said; Enjoy!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Please don’t.” 

 

Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip. He hadn’t meant to say the words but there they were now, whispered between them. 

 

He could almost feel John’s eyes on his naked back and the urge to pull up the covers and hide underneath them was overwhelming. He bit his lip a fraction harder, the hand closest to him clenching into a fist. John still hadn’t said anything and Sherlock wasn’t sure if that was good or worse than if he was sharing his worries out loud. 

 

Sherlock just knew in the moment he’d heard the change in John’s breathing. John already had a list in his head of all the reasons why this had been a mistake. It didn’t feel like a mistake to Sherlock. Something twisted inside his stomach as John moved, already creating distance between them. 

 

Sherlock opened his eyes slowly, seeing the contours of the nightstand. His mouth felt dry as he saw the open package of a condom. A real, physical reminder of what had happened between them. Even in his slightly intoxicated state, John had looked after Sherlock. 

 

“I.” 

 

Sherlock let out a soft sigh, hating that the moment had already come. He unclenched his fist, turning to lie on his back and the movement earned him a pleasant ache. He looked up at the ceiling, the soft beams of sunlight playing with the cracks and Sherlock wanted nothing more than to freeze this moment forever. Whatever came after this wouldn't be pleasant. 

 

“Sherlock, I’m-”

 

“I said don’t.” Sherlock snapped, practically feeling John’s body tense next to him. He still didn’t look at him, just following the cracks in the ceiling. He couldn’t bear to witness the guilt in John’s eyes. His shame.

 

Everything had felt like a dream. From the first hesitant kiss to the moment John slowly sank inside him, eyes wide with want and a softness Sherlock couldn’t explain. He’d never seen John so open and vulnerable before and he’d had to force himself not to cry as John moved inside him. He hadn’t been able to stop looking, memorizing every facial expression as John reached his climax. It had been beautiful. 

 

He dug his nails into his right hand, forcing himself to stop remembering but it was difficult. He still felt John’s body inside him, heard John panting his name as he came, smelled John’s skin as they drifted off to sleep. Everything had been perfect and now they were here. 

 

“We should talk about this. Sherlock-” 

 

Sherlock flinched as John’s fingers brushed the exposed skin of his shoulder. The mattress shifted and Sherlock risked a glance to his left, seeing John’s naked back as he sat on the edge of the bed. John’s sigh made Sherlock want to reach out and tug him back in, shielding them both from the harsh world waiting outside. John ran a hand through his hair and Sherlock bit his lip hard. He now knew how soft John’s hair felt between his fingertips, how John would melt like a puddle when Sherlock pulled it just so. 

 

It was unbearable. 

 

“Fuck.” John cursed as he got up, picking up their discarded clothes from the floor. 

 

Sherlock followed him with his eyes, grabbing the sheets tightly as John put on his pants and trousers. The movement gave him an excellent view on John’s arse and his cheeks reddened. He’d been allowed to squeeze that gorgeous arse, to dig his nails into it as John had fucked him. 

 

John suddenly turned and Sherlock was too late to cast his eyes to the ceiling again. 

 

They looked at each other for a moment, Sherlock’s heart stopping completely when John walked to his side of the bed and sat down on the edge. It surprised Sherlock. John wasn’t the best at having emotional conversations and he’d figured John would just grab his clothes and walk away. Avoid the whole situation. Act like it had never happened. 

 

Instead, John sat on the edge of the bed, looking at him and Sherlock wasn’t able to form words, let alone say them.

 

“If you want me to leave, I will understand.” John spoke softly, not a whisper exactly but close to it and it created an intimacy in the moment that made it tough for Sherlock to breathe. His eyes fixed on John’s naked chest, following the line of his scar he’d gotten during a motorcycle accident when he’d been 18. Last night, Sherlock had licked his lips, tasting John’s skin. His tongue had explored the outlines of that scar, had explored every inch of John’s body he’d been allowed to touch. He remembered the tiny spark of pride and possessiveness whenever John wriggled or moaned because of his caresses. 

 

“Sherlock?” 

 

Sherlock snapped his eyes to John’s face, unable to decipher his expression, and suddenly he felt very exposed and unsure. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath the covers and John was still sitting there, looking at him. His heart skipped a beat, eyes quickly scanning the part of the room he could see. 

 

John bent down, holding something in his hand and Sherlock felt a surge of unease and gratitude when he realised it was his shirt from last night. The black shirt John had practically ripped off him. He took it out of John’s hand, sitting up to quickly put it on. Half of the buttons were missing and Sherlock frowned, trying to close the shirt as best he could.

“Sorry about that.” There was a soft smile on John’s lips and Sherlock’s fingers itched to touch it. He shook his head, placing his hands on his lap, very aware that he was still half naked. But then again, so was John. He couldn’t stop his eyes, going from John’s soft chest hairs to his strong biceps and staying on John’s pink nipples. The air was chilly and John’s nipples reacted to it. Sherlock wanted nothing more than to lean forward, close the distance and suck one into his mouth. Making John gasp with awe and want. 

 

“Fucking gorgeous.” John had growled, fingers gently going through Sherlock’s hair as Sherlock took John’s cock deeper into his mouth. He’d looked up for a second, amazed John was looking down at him and he’d moaned around John’s cock. He’d wanted to be good for John, make him forget his worries, be the center of John’s attention for just one night. He’d craved it, taking John in deeper, working through his gag reflex as John had finally taken control and fucked Sherlock’s face. He’d never felt more wanted. 

 

“I... I have a couple of classes this morning, but I could come round later? If you want?” 

 

Sherlock blinked, trying to ignore how his heart leaped at the suggestion. The words ‘yes, please, thank god’ were on his lips but he swallowed them down, eyes going to the clock on his nightstand. 7:20 AM. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept so late. John raised an eyebrow at him, worry in his eyes and Sherlock realised he still hadn’t said anything. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, eyes meeting John’s for a second. Part of him was pleased John was still here, not having left in the middle of the night but another part of him couldn’t help but wonder why. 

 

He’d had his sexual release. Shouldn’t that be enough? Maybe he was just being kind? Trying not to start a scene so their classmates wouldn’t know what’s been going on? Sherlock frowned, feeling a stab of pain at the very thought. He knew what his classmates and much of the student body thought of him but it had never affected John. Somehow John didn’t seem to care that people called Sherlock a freak and a weirdo and a know-it-all. In fact, on several occasions, John had defended him. Tried to explain to Sherlock they were just acting that way because they were jealous of him. 

 

“Jealous? Why would anyone be jealous of me?” Sherlock had asked and John had had that soft, sad look in his eyes that made Sherlock's face feel warm. Still, this was a bit more than just being friends with the freak. If anyone saw John leave Sherlock's room this morning, still wearing his clothes from last night…. 

 

“Or, we could go for a bite to eat at that Italian place you like?” John smiled, moving to place his hand on Sherlock’s leg and somehow that snapped him into action. He shook his head, scrambling to get out of John’s reach, knowing he needed the distance to think clearly. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, his upper body registering the chill as he moved to the other side of the bed. 

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“Sherlock, what-”

 

Sherlock opened his eyes, ignoring John’s questioning look and throwing the covers off, not caring that he was butt naked. His eyes scanned the room, letting out a silent sigh of relief when he found his trousers and quickly put them on. He moved to the curtains, opening them up, his eyes stinging from the light. He walked to his desk, starting to pick things up and dropping them back down, rambling off while his back was still turned away from John. He couldn’t get this out if he had to face him. “You don’t have to act nice, John. I won’t cause a scene. You’ve had your fun and now we can go back to being friends like we were. We’ll never have to mention last night again. I, of course, won’t tell Mary. It was just a lapse in judgement. The stress with the football team, your sister drinking again, the upcoming visit from your parents. It’s all perfectly logical why you needed a break from it all. The alcohol of course made it easier for your inhibitions to fall away. I think Molly saw us kissing in the hallway but that won’t be a problem. I can deal with her. Now, you should get back to your dorm before anyone-”

 

“What the hell are you doing?”

 

Sherlock dropped the folder he’d been holding, the papers inside it spilling on the floor. His heart skipped a beat when John’s hand took hold of his elbow, forcing Sherlock to turn around and look into those baby blue eyes. Eyes that had seen him naked, legs wantonly open. It made his stomach drop and something must have shown on his face, because John squeezed his biceps once before letting go. Sherlock blushed as John took a step closer, really looking into his eyes. He felt glued to the spot, the whole world shrunk down to just this, him and John. There were only a couple of centimeters apart, close enough that Sherlock could see the light grey flecks in John’s eyes that he’d never noticed before. 

 

“Oh, Sherlock. No.” John whispered, his breath touching Sherlock’s skin and before he could even think about moving, John took hold of his hand. Sherlock’s mind stopped, eyes focused on their interlaced fingers. John gently caressed Sherlock’s palm with his thumb and it nearly made Sherlock cry. 

 

It was all too much. Having known what John looked like when he came. Knowing how he sounded when he was close to the edge. The information was overwhelming. All the emotions Sherlock had felt since last night when John had pulled him close. Sherlock wasn’t good with feelings, it was always too much or not enough and he felt at a total loss of what to do. Part of him wanted to just pull John close and never let go. Let John use him as he pleased. Ignore the things that were going on inside his own heart and just- and just-

 

Sherlock took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tightened the grip on John’s hand. Why had he even started this? He’d known. He’d known the moment John had approached him that it wouldn’t last. John had said on multiple occasions that he wasn’t gay, but he’d looked at Sherlock with such want and desire, his body fitting perfectly against Sherlock’s that he’d just ignored all the facts and let John kiss him. Just one night couldn’t hurt right? 

 

But it had and now here he was. Sherlock’s heart was beating rapidly, his shoulders stiff, body going cold as they stood between his bed and his desk. There was the soft sound of a few people waking up, bustling around in nearby dorms, and it made Sherlock realise that John needed to leave now if he didn’t want-

 

“Stop. You have this all wrong, Sherlock. Please, look at me?” 

 

Sherlock shook his head, his body like lead as John continued to stroke his thumb over Sherlock’s palm. Why wasn’t he leaving? People would know if he didn’t- 

His eyes flew open, his heart nearly exploding as a pair of soft lips touched his. It was featherlight and delicate but his whole body reacted, moving with John as he pulled back to speak. The flicker of amusement in John’s eyes made Sherlock want to kiss him again. 

 

“Last night was not a lapse of judgement, Sherlock.” John whispered against his lips, a tentative smile blooming as he leaned forward and placed another peck on Sherlock’s mouth, just on the left corner and Sherlock’s knees felt like jelly. “I... I know the timing could have been better but- I didn’t sleep with you as some sort of stress relief.”

 

There was a gentle brush of lips against his warm cheek and Sherlock blinked a couple of times before staring into John’s cautious, hopeful eyes. 

 

“There you are.” John’s gentle smile made Sherlock want to drop to his knees. John slowly lifted his other hand, cupping Sherlock’s face. 

 

“I swear. It had nothing to do with stress, or to make Mary jealous, if that’s what you’re thinking. You know we’ve been broken up for a month now, right?”

 

“But she-”

 

“Yeah, she’s been having a hard time with it but that’s her problem. Not mine.” John squeezed his hand, the hand on Sherlock's face moving up to brush his curls. “I don’t love her, Sherlock. Thinking back, I don’t think I ever did.” 

 

“Then why-?” Sherlock frowned, remembering how painful it had been to see them together. Mary and John, the picture-perfect couple. It had been even more painful because Sherlock actually liked Mary. She was funny and smart and for some reason, didn’t seem to mind having Sherlock around. He’d always done his best to hide his feelings, but sometimes Mary had given him a certain look and he’d known that she knew. John and Mary’s relationship had been going downhill since then. She seemed to be trying too hard to keep him, making John irritated and restless. 

 

“I don’t know. I guess I didn’t want to be lonely?” John answered with a sadness in his voice that made Sherlock want to wrap his arms around him. He looked down at their joined hands, whispering the words before he could stop himself. 

 

“You had me.” 

 

“I know. I know that now. Sherlock, please-” The fierceness and desperation in John’s voice made him look up, knocked away by the want and longing he saw in John’s eyes. It was so clear Sherlock was sure the whole building would somehow see it through their walls, a beacon shining so brightly it couldn’t be ignored. 

 

“John.” Sherlock licked his lips, his fingers trembling when he reached up and touched John’s naked chest. John’s eyes fell closed, pressing into the touch as he squeezed Sherlock’s hand hard. 

 

“Please kiss me again.” 

 

Sherlock’s brain short circuited at John’s whispered words but his body moved of its own, capturing John’s lips with his, melting into it as their tongues found each other again. Common sense be damned! He turned them around, guiding John to the bed, straddling him as they kept kissing. John made the most amazing sounds, his hands seeming to be everywhere at once and Sherlock growled when John pressed their cocks together. 

 

“John!”

 

“God, yes.” John arched his back, hands firmly on Sherlock’s arse as they grinded, panting into each other’s mouths. They stared into each other’s eyes as they moved faster, rutting against each other like horny teenagers. Sherlock licked and teased John’s neck, his cock twitching whenever John sighed or moaned. It was overwhelming and still not enough and Sherlock pulled back, almost feeling high when John protested, trying to bring him closer. 

 

“Need you- need you inside me again. John-” Sherlock lost his words as John cursed, kissing Sherlock hard and heated. Suddenly he was the one on his back, John smirking at him from the side of the bed, poking at his leg to try and get Sherlock’s underwear back off. Sherlock lifted his hips up, face blushing furiously as John looked down at him. 

 

“You’re perfect.” John breathed out, one hand running up Sherlock’s leg, the other reaching for a condom. Sherlock held out his hand, wanting to feel John against his skin. Excitement ran through him as he took in the sight of John stroking himself. 

 

John let out a hiss, looking at Sherlock with dark eyes. “I want you so much. Fuck.” John put the condom on quickly, climbing back into bed and they shared a few heated kisses, John’s fingers pinching Sherlock’s nipple. 

 

“John. Please-”

 

“You’re amazing. I just- god, look at you.” John panted heavily and Sherlock opened up his legs, not caring that it showed how eager and needy he was. John pushed a finger into his hole gently and Sherlock bared down, still loose from last night. 

 

“Now, John.”

 

“Pushy bastard.” John grinned before going down and licking Sherlock’s hole. Sherlock saw stars explode on the ceiling, his fingers clinging to the sheets for dear life as John lined up and slipped inside him. It felt right, perfect and Sherlock looked up at John’s face. It was all pleasure and want. Want for Sherlock and his heart clenched, reaching to take John’s hand and hold it as John began to move. 

 

“John!”

 

“I know, darling. I know. Fuck! You’re so amazing.” Sweat ran down John’s face as he picked up the pace and Sherlock’s body completely relaxed, letting John in deep, letting John consume him. Every nuance of pleasure on John’s face he cataloged, every sound that came from John’s lips he registered and every twitch and movement of John’s cock he invited in, helping John get to his climax. Seeing John come was all Sherlock needed to come too, barely needing to touch himself. His release fell on his stomach, coating his fingers and before he could wipe it off, John took hold of his hand, sucking it off his fingers while he was still inside Sherlock.

 

“Fuck.” 

 

John’s eyes went wider at that, licking off the last cum on Sherlock’s fingers before pulling out. There was a blur of movement, the sound of the trash can by the desk opening and closing and then John was by his side, cleaning off his stomach before pulling the blankets over them. John gave him a lazy kiss, stroking Sherlock’s curls while Sherlock tried to come back down to earth. 

 

“You- you shouldn’t have done that.” Sherlock whispered, feeling like an oven when John leaned on his elbow and raised an eyebrow. “You couldn’t possibly know if I was-” Sherlock held up his hand, the one John had licked clean, but John just smiled. 

 

“You told me yesterday you were clean.” 

 

“I could have lied.” Sherlock frowned. 

 

“You could have, but you didn’t.” John nodded, giving Sherlock a peck on his cheek. “I know you’d never lie about something this important. You always protect me, Sherlock.” 

 

“But-” Sherlock stopped, looking at his fingers before looking back at John. 

 

“I trust you, Sherlock. But, if you are worried about my safety I’ll go to the nurse's office later today. Okay?”

 

“Okay.  I've been tested and always used protection anyway, so I'm sure we're fine ” Sherlock nodded, leaning forward to place a kiss on John’s forehead, nestling himself against the man’s side. The sounds from outside made it clear that everyday life was about to start soon but Sherlock never wanted to leave his bed ever again. John was heavy and warm against his side, the smell of sex was still in the air and attending classes seemed dull and unimportant. 

 

“Sherlock?” John stirred till he was able to look into Sherlock’s eyes. “Why did you sleep with me last night? If you thought I was just using you for-”

 

“You didn’t use me, John. I wasn’t exactly against it.” 

 

“But you thought I did. You thought I just had sex with you because I was stressed out and intoxicated. Why would you-”

 

“Because I wanted to know what it was like. Being your universe, even if it was only for one night. Being yours.” Sherlock bit his lip, face warm as the words floated between them. He shouldn’t have said that. It all felt too heavy, too serious, too much. John’s fingers were gently caressing Sherlock’s chest and every movement felt like a little spark of electricity. Sherlock risked a glance at John, not sure what he wanted to see on his face. 

 

“You-” John licked his lips, his fingers stopping their movement on Sherlock’s chest. John sat up, taking Sherlock’s face between both hands. The determination in John’s eyes was a bit scary and Sherlock glanced down at John’s chest. 

 

“Sherlock.” John stopped. Sherlock looked up, fear forming as he saw John blink his eyes, trying to stop the tears. 

 

“John? What- What did I do wrong?”

 

“N-Nothing. God, no.” John shook his head frantically, one hand reaching up to stroke Sherlock’s curls. John was smiling through his tears but Sherlock wasn’t convinced John was telling the truth. How could nothing be wrong when John was obviously distressed? 

 

“You did  _ nothing  _ wrong. Not at all. God, I don’t deserve you.” John gave Sherlock a hard, almost desperate kiss and Sherlock’s worry amplified because of it. He pulled out of John’s hold, turning to the nightstand and rummaging in the drawer till he found a box of tissues. He held one out to John, his stomach upset because of the tears still running down John’s cheeks. 

 

“Thanks. Fuck, I’m such a mess.” John wiped away his tears, looking at Sherlock with a hint of embarrassment. 

 

Sherlock shook his head, wanting to find the right words to make John happy again but he couldn’t think of anything. Instead, he took John’s hand when he was done, smiling when John threw the used tissue in the garbage can across the room. 

 

“Are you- better?” Sherlock spoke softly, caressing John’s hand and enjoying the sensation of it. He’d never been much of a hand holder but holding John’s hand wasn’t bad at all. Sherlock liked how John's hand fit into his, the same way he liked how John’s body fitting against his, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

 

John nodded, the beginning of a smile on his lips before his eyes turned sad again. He looked at Sherlock for what felt like years, suddenly lifting up his arm and stroking Sherlock’s cheek. Sherlock’s eyes fell closed, leaning into the caress and he heard John sigh before warm lips touched his. It was tender, slightly hesitant and Sherlock’s whole body tingled by the time John pulled back. 

 

“I really don’t deserve you, you know?” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Sherlock asked, frowning when John nodded seriously, brushing away a stray curl. Sherlock's heart felt constricted by the turn of conversation. He’d never seen John like this and the situation made him feel helpless. 

 

“I mean I don’t deserve you. You’d do anything to help me. Anything to see me happy. You- last night, you even- And then this morning you thought I would just leave and you-you would have let me and I-”

 

“You’re my friend, John. Last night didn’t change that.”

 

“You really mean that, don’t you?” John asked, looking at Sherlock with an expression he couldn’t decipher. 

 

Sherlock nodded, feeling awkward. “If I’d just left this morning, no explanation, you would have still seen me as your friend?”

 

“Yes.” Sherlock frowned, a little irritated by John’s questions. Of course he’d felt hurt this morning, thinking John saw last night as a mistake but it was something Sherlock would have gotten over. He needed John in his life, in whatever form. His skin formed goosebumps as the silence fell and before he could reach for something, John was moving off the bed. 

 

“Here, take this.” 

 

Sherlock hesitated for a second, taking the offered jumper when John nodded. He slipped it over his head, nose filling up with the smell of John. Sherlock never wanted to take it off. John had a grin on his face when Sherlock was done, eyes traveling up and down the jumper and heat formed in Sherlock’s stomach when John’s eyes turned darker. 

 

“I never want to leave this bed. Ever again.” John pushed Sherlock down on his back, legs either side of Sherlock’s body as he looked down at him. “How the hell are you so sexy?” John nearly growled, leaning down to crush their mouths together and Sherlock couldn’t stop the needy moan escaping his lips. 

 

“Yes.” John panted, pressing himself closer as Sherlock placed his hands on John’s arse, asking for another kiss. “God, I could kiss you all day.” 

 

“I don’t mind.” Sherlock whispered, lips swollen, heart beating like a madman as John stared down at him. 

 

“My jumper looks good on you.” 

 

The hint of possessiveness in John’s voice made Sherlock’s dick twitch and John grinned, running his hands up and down Sherlock’s chest. 

 

“Want to go for another round, Gorgeous?” John smirked, looking at Sherlock with such want that it knocked Sherlock’s breath away. He felt himself blush from his ears to his neck, John taking Sherlock’s hands off his arse and pinning them above his head. “What do you say? Want me to suck you off?”

 

Sherlock gasped, his hips bucking up and John smiled, adding a bit more pressure to Sherlock’s wrists. 

 

“Or do you want to suck me off?”

 

“J-John.” Sherlock whispered, licking his lips and his cock swelled as John moved, their cocks brushing together. John let out a curse, kissing Sherlock hard and Sherlock moaned loudly, the blush spreading from his neck to his chest. 

 

“You know this isn’t just some one time thing right? Sherlock?” 

 

Sherlock blinked, trying to focus on John’s words. He pouted when John released his wrist, seeing John’s smile brighten as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. 

 

“I know it was a bad way to start things, and we should have talked about it before, maybe. You know how bad I am at all this. But, this, us.” John gestured between them, a shyness in his expression that made Sherlock want to wrap him in his arms and keep him there. “It’s more than just sex. I- I’m in love with you, Sherlock. Have been for a while now.”

 

John moved so Sherlock could sit up. The world outside was fully awake now, the sound of showers running, students arguing, cars driving by. It all reached Sherlock’s ears but muffled, as if he was wearing earplugs. The only thing that really came through was John’s voice. 

 

“I. I know I’ve been a shitty friend lately and I’m not sure if I won’t be a shitty boyfriend but- but I really want to give this a try. You and me. Us.” John glanced up and Sherlock saw the fear in John’s eyes. John let out a breath, running a hand through his hair. “I know you said you don’t do relationships-”

 

“Yes.” Sherlock blurted out, cutting of John’s rambling. 

 

“Yes, you don’t do relationships or-”

 

“I love you, John. The idea of you not being in my life, it’s unbearable. I know I’m pushy and obnoxious. I know I sulk when things don’t go as planned. I know everyone sees me as a freak and every single one of out classmates will think you’ve gone insane for dating me but I-” Sherlock took a deep breath, his heart pounding in his chest as if it would break out any second. He’d never said these words before to anyone, had never been so vulnerable but John was looking at him with fondness and hope and Sherlock buried down his fear, taking John’s hand before speaking again. 

 

“I love you, John. Probably from the first day we met and I lent you my phone.” John’s breath caught, squeezing Sherlock’s hand tightly, almost painfully. “I want to be with you. I want to be in a relationship with you, John.” 

 

He’d barely finished the words when John crushed their lips together. It felt like John wanted to devour him, his tongue exploring every inch of Sherlock’s, his hands everywhere on Sherlock’s body and Sherlock couldn’t stop from giggling when they pulled apart briefly for air. 

 

“God, I’m so lucky.” John beamed, smiling like a loon. Sherlock shook his head, pushing John down on his back, kissing him deeply till he made John moan. He gazed at John, seeing the love in those baby blue eyes. 

 

“I’m the lucky one, John. Now kiss me again before you have to go to class.” 

 

“Class can sod off.” John smirked, pulling Sherlock closer  and soon class was the farthest thing from Sherlock's mind.

 

The End. 


End file.
